39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The 39 Clues Wiki:Quote of the Week Suggestion Page
Write '''quotes 'from the 39 Clues Series that you would want on the Quote of The Week. The Maze of Bones Anne Cahill did not drown, secret message from page 129 to page 153. "mrrp" - Saladin 'If you guys aren't back here and ready to explain when the last song is over, I am so calling Beatrice" - Nellie "Amy gritted her teeth. 'King Louis XVI even put Franklin's picture on a chamber pot!' Jonah looked at his dad. 'Do we have souvenir chamber pots?' 'No.' His dad whipped out his phone. 'I'll make the call.'" One False Note *"Never before had a contest held so much promise - or so much danger." *"You Boneheads! This isn't a recipe for all 39 Clues, it's for Benedictine Wine!" - Nellie *Amy - "And the exhibit said Fidelio Racco went off to Japan and was never heard from again!" Nellie - "And we have to do the same?" *"For someone who's smarter than a supercomputer, sometimes you're a real idiot." - Natalie Kabra The Sword Thief﻿ *"Stop them! Boarding passes, per favore?" *"Lovely" - Ian Kabra [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 01:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) "Evillo, famoso, kabritos!"-Dan Cahill Beyond the Grave *"'Amy: 'Your heart was broken for about five minutes. Nellie: What, am I supposed to stop eating? Never regret trusting someone. It proves you have a heart. But if he turns out to be a lying worm...I'm not going to waste my time crying. Because I am ''way ''too fabulous for that." -Nellie Gomez talking with Amy about Theo Cotter. The Black Circle *"Come alone, as your parents did, or don´t come at all" - NRR. *"I hope this remarkable woman doesn't kill us" -Dan Cahill's thoughts. In Too Deep *"My little carrot" - Irina Spasky. *"'Oh, Ian," Dan said in a high voice, fluttering his eyelashes, "take me for a sail on your ''S.S. Dreamboat..." *"Stop the madness!" Dan said, holding his head and rocking back and forth. "My sister is a love alien!" *"Whoa, Madame Mysterioso," Shep said to her. "What kind of au pair are you?" *"The roof gave a great crack and roar-and collapsed. Irina cried out as she felt herself fall, and she looked up. She wanted her last sight to be the stars." - p. 198 of In Too Deep. *"You are afraid of everything except what you should should fear." *"You do not remember what you should never forget"- Irina Spasky to Amy Cahill p.54 The Viper's Nest *"Amy Cahill didn't believe in omens.But black snow was falling, the earth was rumbling beneath her feet, her brother was meowing, and her uncle Alistair was prancing on the beach in pink pajamas." ﻿ The Emperor's Code *"Tenzing knew too." *"The only place where it is safe." *"I've been dying to see the British Museum at night, without all those pesky tourists around. Or security guards." Cora Wizard, Book 8, Audio Extra Storm Warning *"Grace was my sister" - Fiske Cahill. *"He did not tell them everything." -The secret message *''" Not revenge. Justice. And not just for our us and our parents, but for the whole world." - Page 2'' Into the Gauntlet *Isabel will be in prison for the rest of her life - Alistair Oh. *It's just Dan and me against the most evil woman in the world - Amy Cahill *Great Bard in Heaven! I didn't know it said that on Shakespeare's grave! - Dan Cahill's imagination *"In the great hope that the descendants of my children--Even Madeleine's--will one day sit around this table, in peace at long last." -Olivia Cahill *''Great, something I can understand immediately.''- Dan Cahill's thoughts *"Oh, money. Yo, is all you think about the Benjamins?" "Actually, it's the Elizabeths here." -Jonah and Broderick Wizard. *"Didn't you see that list of Shakespeare insult stickers back of the Globe gift shop? That made me curious, so I've been checking out some things online. This dude really knew how to insult people. 'You muddy conger'? 'Thy toungue out venems all the worms of the Nile'? 'Thou art a boil, a plague sour, an embossed carbuncle'? I'm so going to use these the next time I see Isabel Kabra! Or the Starlings! - Dan telling Amy about Shakespeare's insults. *"I love you Jonah!" Mrs. ?Bottom *"That's your daughter! You just shot your own daughter!" - a female Cahills to Isabel Kabra *"Yeah, he's my homey, Billy S. - Jonah Wizard *"I can tell you that you will have your hearts broken more by the people you love than by the people you hate. But you must still dare to love. The rewards are worth far more than the risks." - Grace Cahill (in a letter) Vespers Rising "Amy, Dan!" he Dan squeaked. "Come get my sticky, sugary goodness!" -Dan Cahill, Vespers Rising "As Olivia had hoped: Anything freely given couldn't be worth much to a man like Damien Vesper. And a token of love? Worse than useless. He was a predator, a hunter by nature" -Olivia Cahill, Vepers Rising "Vesper stared at her, his knuckles white on the pommel of his sword. Olivia met his eyes and let him know that she--a woman, a grieving wife and mother-- was more dangerous right now than any weapon he could ever create. She would get her way, or she would destroy him. -Olivia Cahill, Vespers Rising "What am I thinking! I'm not in charge of saving the planet! I'm thirteen years old! I'm not even allowed out of the house without permission!" -Grace Cahill, Vespers Rising "You sound like Natalie Kabra," Dan said. "I'' lost my iPod. ''That's tragic!" - Dan Cahill, Vespers Rising ''(p. 191) The Black Book of Buried Secrets *"Protect golden ring" - page 31. *"Nothing can happen to us in......The Madrigalator" -Dan Cahill *"I haf to shtock up" - Dan Cahill (this is the right spelling) *"There's no way they're going to let you back in the country. You're a walking biohazard" - Amy Cahill *"Find the safe deposit box" Online "Rude?! Kabra girl threw breakfast tray out window when Butler brought grape jelly instead of jam."- Doorman, Mission 4, Lucian fort Quotes That Have already Been Used *"Executor? He killed her?"''- Dan Cahill, The Maze of Bones *"He who is responsible for the fate of the world does not think about his sister while trying not to lose his lunch." -Dan Cahill, The Viper's Nest *"Why? Butler found a ring and he is fine. I think. I have not seen him in little while."- Doorman, Mission 4, Lucian fort *"You may not call a super ninja lord a dweeb. You must commit seppukku." -Dan Cahill *"My heart is throwing up in mouth"- Nellie Gomez *"Lucians are liars, Tomas eat broken glass for breakfast, Ekaterinas are smart enough to build computers out of toe jam, Janus can write novels in their sleep, blah blah blah. Do you really think all of that is true, Dan? We're not like any of those. But we are in one of the branches." -Amy Cahill﻿, The Viper's Nest *"'I'll sue!' Ian sputtered. 'I'll sue you AND the dog. And the country of South Korea. And... and...' 'The Landscape Architect?' Natalie said 'The landscape architect!' Ian shouted." *Murr? Saladin *''Great, something I can understand immediatly.'' —Dan Cahill's thoughts, Into the Gauntlet *: Category:Main Page Category:Madrigal Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Vespers Category:Master Serum Category:Branch Serums